1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand grip adapter for use with a syringe and, more particularly, to a hand grip adapter and a syringe combination which results in the use of the syringe with one hand of an operator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, the action of injection of a syringe involves closing the hand of the operator, wherein the thumb is under compression against the plunger, the direction of normal strength of the thumb. Syringes, as used in the medical industry and other industries, are easy to operate on the injection stroke, but much more difficult to draw as a suction stroke. When used for injection, the thumb pushes the plunger down and the fingers hold the body of the syringe steady. The problem is in the reverse operation of a syringe, used to draw liquid into the syringe. The task usually requires two hands.
It is an object of this invention to produce a hand grip for a syringe which can be operated in the suction stroke with the thumb under compression, allowing the operation to be accomplished with one hand.
Another object of the invention is to produce a hand grip for a syringe which will facilitate efficient preparation of samples of fluid to be tested.
The above, as well as other objects, may typically be achieved by a hand grip adapter for use with an associated syringe having a hollow cylindrical body having an outlet at one end and a laterally extending flange at the opposite end, a piston disposed within and adapted for reciprocal movement in the body, a shaft attached to the piston and extending outwardly of the body at the opposite end and operative to impart reciprocal movement to the piston, and finger gripping means extending from the shaft, the adapter comprising a thumb compression member, means engageable with the flange of the cylindrical body of the syringe, and arm means interconnecting the thumb compression member and the means engageable with the flange of the associated syringe to maintain a fixed spaced relation therebetween whereby when the thumb compression member and the finger gripping means of the syringe are caused to be manually moved toward one another, causing relative reciprocal movement between the body of the syringe and the piston forcing the piston to be moved away from the outlet.